gumballfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumball in High School
Gumball in High School '''is a story of Gumball Watterson and his friends at age 16. Plot This was the last school year before Gumball, Mabel Watterson, and David Stewart went to college, and Gumball was NOT looking forward to it. He liked Elmore. He would miss his friends and family and all the misadventures brought to his mind. In college, he would learn true responsibility and have to mature. He wished he could have just stayed 12 forever. February---- Gumball walked to his locker. But it wasn't the locker from middle school. No, this locker belonged to Elmore High School. It didn't really look as much different than Elmore Middle School, if you considered it. This was a good thing, for Gumball really did, at the bottom of his heart, wish he was 12 again. A lot had happened during the last few years of his life. Principle Brown and Miss Simain finally got married, his mother had been promoted so far to being an assisstant manager at the Rainbow Factory, Catrin was finally noticed for her brains and had a part-time job as a scientist, and he and Martha were dating, along with his sister Mabel dating Cobby. Gumball was also a lot smarter than he once was. He had changed his appearance, too. He now wore worn out clothes, which consisted of a black sweater and blue jeans. Mabel wore feather-like pink dress, a cheetah-like turquiose T-shirt , along with newer, brighter, strawberry boots. Growing up was definately hard, but it still had its perks. Gumball took out his math book and slammed his locker tightly shut. He heard someone walk up behind him, and turned to see Catrin, looking at him slicky. Typical. Of course, she sighed. Catrin had left her hair shorter at the elbow, and now wear a white shirt, black 3/4 pants and glasses. Her personality, however, had just ''barely ''changed. "Why're you looking at me like that? You miss talking 'bout somethin'?" he said. "Not really. I came to tell you that the math teacher tried again to drink fizzy coffee." "You know, I really miss middle school, when we were playing in front of the school, when I was doing something wrong ...." he sighed. "Yeah, me too...." Suddenly, her face lights up."Guess who's coming to me?..." His friend Frodo came up behind him and tapped on Catrin's shoulder. "H-hey Catrin..." He softly stammered. She half-smiled . Frodo has had a crush on Maddie since sixth grade, but they broke up in seventh grade. Since that, he has had a crush on Catrin. "Typical... He's better that Jasper, he's fine." she said in her mind. "Ummm....Catrin.... Do you want to come with me at the Photo Exhibition this evening?" Suddenly, Gumball's phone called. "Don't worry, it's mine.". Then, he ran to the bathroom. "Hello?...It's you, Gumball?" the voice from the phone asked. "Yeah, Skylar?" he asked. "Yeah, it's me, Skylar. Can you host a week me, Priceleon and my family? " "Sure. I'm gonna tell Mabel 'bout that." After this quote, Gumball close his phone. '''Later---- Mabel, Martha, Cobby and Gumball sat alone at a lunch table in the back. Now, Cobby never changed his 13-years-old appearance. The only thing that was different about he was a plaid tie and two wrinkles under each eye. Instead, Martha has many different things from now 3 years ago: her hair is a little longer (now reaches to the elbow) and her pink locks have turned in some fresh green ones, sitting on the sidelines. She now wears a shirt with a panda face on the hood. The pants are not too different from those of Gumball, but its color is pink neon. She's got also newer, brighter, electric green tennis shoes. This was also typical for them and they began to eat silently. Martha looked up and sighed happy. Gumball looked up from his sloppy eating. "Gumball?" Asked she. "Can you believe that Chinese's a hard language? More easier's French or.... Gonco?" "Gonco's not a language", said Cobby." You maybe refer at Congo. That's, anyway, a country." "I don't know...", sighed Gumball. His face read happy, but no one knows why he sighed. "Skylar makes this day special. If she didn't phoned, it was a normal day...." To Be Continued... Category:FF Series